


Limited Space

by orphan_account



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Takes place before the events of The Mandalorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You and Din have to stay somewhere overnight while on a mission, and *gasp* there's only one bed!
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, The Mandalorian/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Limited Space

You roll your eyes as you follow Din around the Razorcrest, pestering him about this next mission that he needs to go on. This has been going on for a few minutes now, and you know that he’ll have to break eventually. After spending some time with him, you’ve realized that Din can never stay annoyed at you for long.

“I don’t understand why you won’t let me go with you!” You fold your arms across your chest, eyes narrowed at him at his back. 

He sighs, finally turning to face you. “It’s too dangerous, and I can’t let you get hurt. Not on my watch,” he says quietly. 

Your brow furrows at his excuse. “Why do you care so much? And you know I can handle myself. It’ll be like I’m not even there!” 

“(Y/n)–”

“I’m going, and that’s final.” 

Din knows that there’s no point in arguing with you, so he just nods his head, shoulders slumping in defeat. “Alright, alright. You can go.” You grin at him, and even with the helmet on, you know that he’s glaring at you, and probably with a frown on his face. “But you follow my orders the whole time. Understand?” 

You nod. “When do we leave?” 

“Right now.” 

When you finally get to the small town, it’s bustling with people and all different kinds of creatures that you’ve never seen before. You stay close behind Din, careful not to stray too far from him. There’s a moment, though, where everything happens all too quickly. One second, you’re right by his shoulder before you’re pulled away roughly, a hand grabbing your wrist and twisting it painfully. You see Din spin around and hear him call out your name before everything goes black. 

It feels like hours have gone by when you eventually wake up again. After a few moments, you’re fully awake, and you shoot up, breath quickening. Your eyes scan over the room you’re in, ready to defend yourself, but you relax when your gaze falls on someone familiar.

“What happened?” you murmur quietly. 

His head snaps toward you and he rushes over, his shoulders sagging with relief. “You were captured, but I was able to save you before anything happened.”

“Oh.” Now that he’s said something, you do realize that your head is pounding, and you grimace at the pain. “I… Thank you. You know, for saving me.” 

“Don’t thank me. I did what I had to.” 

You shake your head at the fact that you had let that happen, your heart dropping. “I guess… I guess you were right. I should’ve stayed back and let you handle this on your own – I was only a burden.” 

“Stop that.” At the tone of his voice, you know there must be a frown on his face. “I wouldn’t have let you come if that’s what I thought about you.” A small smile curves your lips at his response. “We should get some rest, we have a busy day tomorrow.” 

It’s at that moment that you finally get a good look around the room. Your face grows warm when you notice that there’s only one bed. “Uh, Din…” He glances at you. “There’s only one bed.” 

“Okay,” he shrugs like it’s no big deal at all. “You take the bed. I’ll sleep on the floor.” 

“No. No way. You take the bed and I can sleep on the floor–”

“I said that I’ll sleep on the floor. You’ve had a rough day, you deserve to sleep on something that’s actually comfortable.” 

A thought forms in your mind, but you’re not sure if you really want to voice it. Before you can think about it for much longer, the words have already left your lips. “We could…” You pause, taking a deep breath, already regretting saying anything at all. “We could just share the bed, you know.” 

If you hadn’t been looking directly at him, you would have missed the way Din seemed to freeze at your suggestion. He shakes his head. “I – I don’t think that’s such a good idea, I’m not sure if I want to–”

“Why not?” you ask. “It makes sense. There’s no reason for one of us to sleep on the floor. We both know that this bed is big enough for the both of us.” 

He sighs, his head bowed for a moment before he finally speaks again, voice soft. “Okay. We’re sharing the bed, then.” 

You gulp, butterflies swirling in your stomach at the thought of being so close to him. The conversation seems to be finished, so you start to get prepared for bed. A few minutes later you’re slipping under the covers, a content sigh leaving your lips. Then you remember something, and your heart flutters. 

“Din, what about – what about your helmet?” You bite your lip. “You’re not supposed to take it off in front of me–”

“It’s okay. It’ll be dark, so you won’t see my face.” 

You nod. “Oh – oh, okay.” Though you’re trying to stay calm, you desperately hope he doesn’t notice how nervous you are. Soon, the lights have been shut off by Din, and the room is pitch black. You can hear him as he shuffles over to the bed, sliding under the sheets and laying next to you. “Din?” you ask softly. Your heart pounds against your ribcage, and you swear that he can hear it.

“What is it?” 

Your breath catches in your throat at the sound of his voice. His real voice, the one without the modulator. It sounds so sweet, almost like honey, and it fills your chest with warmth. “I… Do you mind if… Is it alright if we – uh, cuddle?” God, you sound so pathetic asking him, and you cringe internally. What a stupid question, you chide yourself. 

“No, I – I don’t.” 

Suddenly, you feel his hand reaching out, and his arm wraps around your waist. At first, he seems unsure of what he’s doing, almost like he’s never cuddled with someone before. Soon enough, the two of you are entangled, nearly pressed against one another. Din lets out a stuttering breath, and your eyes widen when you feel his lips press suddenly against yours. It’s over before you can even blink, but his kiss leaves your lips tingling.

“I–” He clears his throat, his grip tightening on you just a bit. “Was that… was that okay?” 

You smile then, nodding softly. “Yeah. Yeah, it was.”


End file.
